Kitty Softpaws
"Kitty? You are not as good as they say. You are better!" - Puss in Boots "I'll steal you blind and you'll never even know I was there!" - Kitty Softpaws Kitty Softpaws is the deuteragonist in Puss in Boots. She is Puss's love interest, girlfriend and female counterpart. She is voiced by Salma Hayek, like Puss, she speaks with a Spanish accent. She is not seen in The Adventurers of Puss in Boots as the series takes place before the events of Puss in Boots (The Movie). Description Kitty is a beautiful black tuxedo cat. She has a white chest, whiskers, muzzle, tail-tip, eyebrows and white paws. Her eyes are bright, deep blue. She is the same height as Puss. She wears a brown belt in which she carries a short dagger/sword, along with dark brown heeled boots. Her fur is shiny and smooth. She has no claws because she was declawed by her former owners. She has a similar appearance to El Guante Blanco Personality Cool and sleek, Kitty knows how to be charming without reducing herself to a damsel in distress. She can be impatient but never falters under pressure. At first, she cared only about stealing the golden eggs, but that changed she met Puss. She is incredibly sneaky, suave and alluring to all, especially to Puss in Boots. She can be sweet when she wants to, but dangerous at times. It was slightly mentioned that she could read. It was also noted she is called Soft-paws because she can steal things away from people without their ever noticing. She proves this by frequently stealing Puss's hat, bag of money, and boots, just to tease him. When she and Puss are riding on the wagon, she reveals she doesn't have any claws. Kitty is a fierce fighter, and almost beat Puss in a sword fight but lost due to him whacking her on the head with a guitar. Relationships Puss in Boots In the beginning Puss and Kitty fought but when she took off her mask, Puss realized she was a woman, and tried to flirt with her. When he was upset that she worked for his ex-best friend, Kitty charmed him into helping them. At first, Kitty was very dismissive of him, but began to trust him. When she told him how she lost her claws, Puss felt sorry for her. During their dance after stealing the golden goose, Puss tried to kiss Kitty, but Humpty got in the way and took her away. After Puss was captured by guards, Kitty realized that she had fallen for him and went to back to break him out. However, Puss was still a bit angry that she betrayed him but was happy that she came back. Then she admitted that she loved him. After Puss saved the town, Kitty and Puss dance again and then kiss. In the end, Kitty became his girlfriend. Background Kitty Softpaws was a stray cat, until a nice couple took her in. She was very proud of her claws, and, unfortunately, used them one to many times in her owners' household, so they declawed her. She ran away shortly after the incident, using the loss of her claws to her advantage, becoming an expert thief thanks to her soft touch. Appearances Shrek 2 At the end of Shrek 2 when the characters sing Livin' la Vida Loca, a black cat can be seen when Puss has his solo in the beginning, though it is not confirmed that it was Kitty Softpaws. Puss in Boots In Humpty's scheme to use Puss, Humpty calls upon Kitty for her talent and manipulation. On the night, Puss tries to rob Jack and Jill, Kitty (in a mask) seems to be after the beans too. Things don't work well and they end up in a cat club. It's dance night so instead of just boxing the two cats duke it out with dance. Puss is impressed by the stranger but after slipping milk on his boots they begin a sword fight. Kitty was about to win when Puss whacks her with a guitar. She takes off the masks and a stunned Puss realizes she's a female. Puss gets infatuated with this kindred spirit but is furious to see her in alliance with his ex-best friend, Humpty. Kitty charms Puss into helping her steal the golden eggs, and quickly kisses him on the cheek, but as he explains his history with Humpty, she falls asleep. Eventually, Puss is convinced to help them steal the eggs, for the sake of San Ricardo and Imelda (the human woman who adopted him as a kitten). During the adventure, she and Puss became close. She explains the sad story of how her previous owners declawed her; Puss comforts her with the knowledge that cat people are crazy. After stealing the golden egg laying gander, she and Puss enjoy a dance. Puss and Kitty were about to share a passionate kiss when Humpty pulls Kitty away from Puss and warns Kitty not to get too close (Obviously talking about falling in love with Puss). The next morning, Puss awakes with everyone gone, thinking Jack and Jill have kidnapped his friends. Puss travels to his hometown to find Humpty and the evil duo celebrating their swindle. Puss is thrown in jail for his old crime while Kitty watches sadly, realizing that she has fallen in love with Puss. When Puss finds out from old Jack of the bean stalk tale tells that the Mother goose will destroy the town, he attempts to escape with his big eyes but fails, just as Kitty knocked out the guard. She gives him his sword, belt, boots and hat which were taken by the guard. Kitty admits that she loves him, which makes him happy, but doesn't make them even. As they escaped Kitty's boot was grabbed by a guard, she let guards grab her and fights with them, so Puss could escape. Kitty fought guards and escaped, which makes them even. In the end, the town loves Puss again but he's still wanted by the law. As he leaves, Kitty is by his side matching his moves to her. He promises they will meet again, and Kitty replies 'Sooner than you think,' then she shows she's stolen his boots again and takes off after she blows him a kiss. She then becomes Puss's girlfriend a while after she and Puss dance then the cats finally kiss on the lips. Abilities * Kitty is an amazing sword fighter, able to keep up with Puss. * She is highly attractive, and uses her appeal to trick others. * Thanks to her soft paws, she can steal things away from people without them noticing * Kitty is incredibly independent. Trivia * As well as being Puss's love intrest, she became his girlfriend at the end of the film. * Kitty will defend herself and is very independent, and even refused Puss's help to defend her. * Yet she and Puss are almost unbeatable when working together, they manage to take out a lot of guards while breaking out of jail, when they worked together. * Kitty displays more catlike behaviors then Dulcinea who is more refined, often running and playing in a feline manner. Kitty also has a cat shape figure, while Dulcinea has more of a human figure. * She is tough, but has a sweet side to her. * Even with her claws removed, she still became a talented thief. * After her claws were removed she found a positive, that she could steal without anyone noticing. * Kitty is up to Puss's level in fighting, unlike Dulcinea who was trained by Puss and is a Tulpa * Kitty blew Puss a kiss two times, almost kissed him once and kissed him once. Gallery Puss_in_boots_kitty_softpaws.jpg Puss-in-boots-kitty-wears-puss'-hat-2011.jpg Puss-and-Kitty-Kiss-puss-in-boots-29532557-410-312.jpg Puss and Kitty.jpg|Puss and Kitty hi.gif kitty.gif dance.gif g.gif h.gif n.gif 912378 1329610871132 full - Copy.png Puss and Kitty in trayler.jpg a.gif b.gif e.gif Puss and Kitty teamwork.jpg Insulted Kitty.gif Kitty happy.jpg Puss in boots and Kitty.jpg Kitty and puss sword fight.jpg kitty in shrek 5.png 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png 11.png 12.png 13.png 14.png Kitty and Puss, giants castle.png tumblr_m2925pVrLq1qe1mubo1_250.gif kitty sad.png Kitty and Puss.gif Puss and kitty.gif Puss and kitty in clouds.gif Kitty falling.gif Puss trying to kiss kitty.gif Puss.gif 2msija.gif 2mu6cn.gif 2mu6j2.gif 2mu6nj.gif 2mu65r.gif Category:Female Characters Category:Puss in Boots Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Out laws Category:Animals Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Former Villians Category:Orphans